Lines: Joined
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: The new Atlanteans celebrate the marriage of their expedition leader Elizabeth Weir to their resident Satedan Ronon Dex.


Title: Lines: Joined

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: AU Alternate story for Sunday

Rating: T

Pairing: Ronon & Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series – Story #13

Season: Season 3

Sequel To: Lines: Reconciling, Blending, Hoping, Grieving, Merging, Parting

Summary: The new Atlanteans celebrate the marriage of their expedition leader Elizabeth Weir to their resident Satedan Ronon Dex.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2007 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: Six original characters are featured in this story: Bract Adair was previously introduced in "Pawns"; Marita Tenmur is being introduced in this story; Evelina and Lt. Ken Rogers will have their official introduction in a standalone story I'll be doing as soon as I complete the last two Lines Series stories for Season 3; Celena and Dr. Tim Weber will be officially introduced in another standalone story this summer. A full chronological list of my Stargate Atlantis stories can be found on my profile page.

* * *

Lines: Joined

The crunch of dry leaves alerted Ronon to Elizabeth's movement down the path from their house on the mainland. He took one more swing at the thick chunk of wood on the stump he used as a chopping block. The dry wood split cleanly and fell to the ground. He picked up another piece of wood and placed it on the chopping block.

Elizabeth came up beside him. Smiling she held out a large steaming mug. "You've been out here all morning. Time for a break."

"Thanks." He sniffed the contents and smiled back at her. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Just the way you like it."

He drained half the contents then held the warm mug between his chilled hands. "There are certain things your world does so much better than we do." He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue teasing her lips, giving her a taste of the sweetness in his mouth. Taking up the ax again, he handed her the mug and went back to the pile of wood he needed to get done before nightfall.

Elizabeth sat on a nearby tree stump watching her mate's impassive face. He had retreated into the silence he had brought back with him from his trip to Belsa two days ago. She took a sip from the mug then raised her voice loud enough to be heard over the steady chop and splinter of Ronon's movements. "What did Bract Adair want to talk to you about?"

"A couple of things."

She waited and took another sip of the cooling hot chocolate. After another series of chops and splintering wood, Ronon added, "The Belsans are having a problem with bandits raiding villages. Some are remnants of Kell's private army who've gone rogue."

"He wants your help to hunt them down?"

"Our help. They could use some extra men and weapons. I wanted to talk to you before I ask Sheppard."

"As long as the Belsan government doesn't mind our military being on their soil."

"They don't. I'll talk to Sheppard when we get back to the city."

Elizabeth waited again. When Ronon's fresh silence continued she asked, "What else?"

Ronon stopped in mid-swing and looked at her. Dropping the ax he sat beside her on the ground. Taking her left hand in his, he twisted the ring he'd put on her finger that morning she'd had to return to Earth last summer.

"There was a convocation called of all surviving Satedans. Tribal law requires it when an important matter needs to be voted on."

"And the important matter was?"

"The election of a new chieftain."

"Ahh. What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Marita Tenmur. She's the only surviving member of the old High Council. She was chosen unanimously."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's nice to know Satedan tribal law is so egalitarian, with no restrictions on female rule."

"It's why I've never had any problem with your position," he grinned. "Bract's having a rough time though, remembering to call his mother's youngest sister Chieftain instead of…tenda?"

"Aunt. You have friends in high places, Ronon Dex. Why after all these years do the Satedans need a new chieftain?"

Ronon's smile faded and he gripped her hand in both his. "My people have decided it's time to go home and rebuild."

"But everything is in ruins."

"We have a working ring again, thanks to McKay. We have our laws and we have the land. The Wraith didn't take those important things."

"You used the word 'we'. Do you want to join them?"

"I want to help, but for now my place is in Atlantis with you. When I was trapped on that moon I realized how much I still miss it. I miss our stars and the mountains, the places I knew as a boy."

"And the past?"

"You already know that answer." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "This house is close but I want to go home someday with you. I also want the child we'll finally have to know what it is to be a Satedan."

Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his. "I saw Carson while you were away. He confirmed what I've suspected. 'Someday' will be next summer."

"You're pregnant again? And you're all right?"

"I'm fine and the scan showed there are two babies."

"Two!"

"It's too early to know what gender they are but we got very lucky, my love."

Ronon knelt in front of Elizabeth and enveloped her in his arms.

Breathlessly she said, "Does this mean you're finally going to make an honest woman of me?"

He laughed into her hair. "An Earth idiom referring to a true and legal marriage, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Ronon relaxed his hold on her, resting his arms on her thighs. "Sheppard's been harassing me about it. If you agree to be married under Satedan law, I can make the arrangements. I have friends in high places now," he grinned.

"I have a better idea. Kate Heightmeyer has been harassing _me_ about the lack of downtime we all have. Let's make it a party here in Atlantis, three weeks from Sunday. The _Daedalus_ is due in so Colonel Caldwell can act as the Earth representative at a joint ceremony, your people and mine."

"I like that idea very much, Elizabeth."

Before she could answer, Ronon covered her mouth with his. The kiss was deep and long and by the time they went into the house to consummate their belated engagement, the hot chocolate in the forgotten mug was ice cold.

* * *

Ronon, Sheppard and the team of Marines parted company on various levels of the east tower. They'd just gotten back from a four day round-up of the bandits on Belsa. They were tired and pretty filthy from the rough terrain and rainy-season mud of the wilderness where the bandit gang had been holed up. Except for some bruises and scrapes, they'd been luckier than the bandits. Five were dead, most were wounded and all were on their way to a Belsan jail.

Entering the suite of rooms he shared with Elizabeth, he wasn't surprised at the total darkness. It was late and he knew Elizabeth would already be asleep. This second pregnancy was going very well with just a little morning sickness. Only the strain on her body of giving life to two babies at the same time was creating a heavy exhaustion. Beckett had assured him that it was normal and would pass once the babies were fully formed. He trusted their friend implicitly but he couldn't help the memory of how he'd almost lost Elizabeth in her first pregnancy.

As he headed for the bathroom he began stripping off his boots and dirty clothes with pleasant thoughts of a long, hot shower ahead. He stopped abruptly as he heard what he recognized as a woman's sobs coming from their bedroom. The lights came up as he rushed into the room and hurried to the bed.

Her face red and puffy, tears still fresh on her lashes, Elizabeth looked up at her naked mate. "Did you miss me that much?" she laughed through the tears.

Ronon went to his knees beside the bed. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much, Elizabeth Weir. You can be very confusing."

"And you are very sexy when you're naked and dirty." She pulled at him to get him into the bed beside her and he came willingly.

As his mind remembered how much he had missed her, he mumbled, "I really could use a shower first."

Elizabeth's skillful hands moved to that place she knew would end his hesitation. "I need you now."

He laughed. "Whatever you want," and he let his naked, dirty body relax into his mate's demanding passion.

* * *

The after-sex shower turned out to be much more fun and satisfying. Now that they were comfortably snuggled in bed together with Elizabeth close against his side did he ask the question he'd been unable to get to earlier.

"Elizabeth, why were you crying?" He felt her body tense so he pulled her closer.

The beginnings of a tearful sniffle came out in her voice, "I wish we had just eloped."

"Explain, please?"

"As if I don't have enough to do, _everyone_ is constantly asking me to make decisions about _every_ tiny little detail for the wedding: the flowers, the food, the music, the clothes, the decorations. I know they're looking forward to this celebration but I really hate being the bride right now."

"Why can't they just do whatever they want? I'm sure your people have planned parties before."

"But I'm the _bride_. I'm _supposed_ to decide on everything!"

"You could make out a list then they can do everything you want. And what is eloped?"

"Running away secretly and getting married with no fuss."

"We can't do that, but you could use a day away from here. So could I. Sheppard's plans for a bachelor party doesn't really interest me. When I saw her on Belsa, the chieftain said she would like to meet with us before the ceremony. How about tomorrow?"

"She wants to check me out, to make sure I'm a worthy wife for you?"

Ronon burst out laughing, "No! Because you're not Satedan, she wants to explain what every part of the ceremony means. It will help you feel a true part of our people."

" 'Thy people shall be my people…' "

"What?"

"It's from one of our holy books. Ruth refused to be separated from her beloved mother-in-law who was returning to her homeland. She left her people to become a part of the older woman's tribe."

"I don't expect you to give up your people for mine, you know that Elizabeth."

"I know. It's the sentiment of the sacrifice she made for loving someone different from herself."

"Loving you is no sacrifice, only the greatest joy of my life." His hand caressed her lower abdomen. "These babies won't know there are differences between us, only that we're their parents and we love them."

Elizabeth leaned on her elbow and brushed her lips across Ronon's. "In this gigantic universe, how was I lucky enough to find you?"

"A practical joke that went wrong?"

With her fingertip, Elizabeth traced the laugh lines that gradually appeared around her mate's mouth. "I'd be happy to meet your chieftain tomorrow."

* * *

The active wormhole shimmered, waiting for the two people who were going to use it. Elizabeth walked up to Ronon with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told Teyla, Kate and Katie that you and I would be standing in front of this stargate at noon on that Sunday to be married. I gave them a list. The rest is up to them and whoever else wants to help."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's my Elizabeth." Taking her hand he led her through the gate.

* * *

The bonfire had reduced to a steady glow of comforting light in Marita Tenmur's garden. The large crowd of Satedans who had been part of the impromptu party she had organized to welcome Elizabeth had gradually thinned. The earlier raucous music was now a soft buzz of melancholy melodies of the home they hoped to return to soon.

The warmth of the fire and the mixed chorus of male and female voices had already lulled Elizabeth to sleep in Ronon's arms. He stared into the bright embers, visualizing the places he wanted to show his mate and their children once Sateda was truly home again.

From the darkness, Marita reached out and draped a finely knitted shawl across Elizabeth's back. The younger woman barely stirred at the touch of fabric on her skin.

"Thank you," Ronon said quietly.

Marita sat beside him on the grass. "No. Thank you. It has been a very long time since I've been brought to tears so beautifully. The story of your near death on Delavan and how _The Lovers' Prayer_ sustained both of you was deeply moving."

Ronon tenderly brushed his lips across Elizabeth's temple and smiled. "I want to thank you for making Elizabeth so welcome. The gift of your bracelet made her very happy." There was a comfortable silence between him and the chieftain then Ronon said, "My mother had a necklace with _The Lovers' Prayer_ engraved on it, a gift from my father. By custom, such a gift is only exchanged between bonded mates."

Marita began caressing Elizabeth's arm where the shawl didn't reach. A sheen of moisture brightened her indigo eyes and reflected sharply in the firelight. "It was many years ago. He was a soldier, like you. He died in the Koldarr campaign."

"My father served under General Drayen then. The casualties in the last battle were very heavy. I'm sorry."

"If I were the melancholy type, I would have dwelt on the love I lost instead of devoting my life to serving Sateda and her people. Since my mate and I had no children, I have no one to pass the bracelet to. I want Elizabeth to have it in hopes that one of your children will be a girl. There are so few Satedans left so these two babies are very precious."

The sadly poignant mood broke in the lengthening night's silence. Marita's compelling voice became steady and directed again. "Your mate has learned to read and speak Satedan exceptionally well. She was meant to be a part of us."

"Elizabeth is very special in so many ways. I'm still surprised that she cares for me. I'm just a soldier."

"You are far more than that, Ronon Dex. That you won the heart of the expedition leader of Atlantis proves that."

"Then you understand why I must stay with them instead of returning to Sateda?"

Marita studied his proud face in the changing shadows from the flames. "I understand that you have committed your skills and strength to these people from Earth."

His voice strong and clear, Ronon explained, "My hatred for the Wraith will never end until they're all dead. Thanks to the new Atlanteans, the people of Pegasus are fighting together for the first time instead of running in fear. I'm part of that and intend to see it through until we win. Elizabeth has taken on so much responsibility, more than she ever expected - the city, her people from Earth and all of us in this galaxy. She needs everyone possible to help her."

"I do understand. Without the influence of your friends, Belsa would never have agreed to give us aid in our rebuilding in exchange for the joint Atlantean and Satedan help with the bandits. Our new partnership with the Genii is also proving beneficial for both."

"We need to become a united galaxy so that we'll be prepared for what's coming."

"What do you sense, Ronon?"

"Danger, on more than one front, and betrayal."

"A prophetic insight from a warrior such as you should carry significant weight with the Atlanteans."

Ronon nodded affirmatively. "We now know there are more enemies than just the Wraith."

Marita was unable to keep the edge of derision out of her voice. "Yes, the artificial life forms created by our dear ancestors. Surely, the military of Earth will continue aiding the expedition? It's to their benefit."

"Elizabeth's recent experiences and Earth's latest solution make me doubt them. I suspect they would sooner destroy all of us than have to deal with the threats, known and unknown."

Marita sighed deeply. "The risks Elizabeth is taking because of her professional dedication along with her love for you are tremendous. She is an incredibly strong woman."

Ronon laughed softly. "Growing up around strong Satedan women was a great influence on me."

Bract Adair came into the circle of light where Marita was sitting. "It's very late, Tenda. I'll say my good nights to both of you. If you're still here in the morning, Ronon, we can share breakfast?"

"We really need to get back," Ronon answered, shifting Elizabeth's body.

"I have a room already prepared for you and Elizabeth, and won't take no for an answer!"

Ronon looked down at his heavily slumbering mate. "Thank you. Just don't come too early, Bract."

Leaning down Bract kissed his aunt's cheek. "I won't." With a wave he headed to the front of the house.

Ronon cradled Elizabeth's slack body in his arms and stood up. He followed Marita as she led him through the back door of her home to the room he and Elizabeth would share after the joyous night with his people.

* * *

Thursday before The Wedding:

The arrival of the _Daedalus_ had become a routine event for the inhabitants of Atlantis, even when it involved danger or trouble. The tension and excitement this time were for very different reasons.

John Sheppard stood in the center of the gate room floor holding the tablet computer he'd rarely let out of his sight during the past weeks. The controlled circle of light that suddenly appeared brought a relieved smile to his face. As best man for his friend Ronon he was determined that nothing was going to go wrong with this celebration. The three-person group that had just beamed down from the _Daedalus_ was only one small part of what had been brought from Earth this trip.

Colonel Steven Caldwell stepped away from the two women who had beamed down with him and stood in front of Sheppard. "This had better be one hell of a party, Sheppard," he said with one of his marginally intimidating smiles.

"It will be, sir. Did you bring the, uh, special requested items?"

"The whole load, with some extras added, is being beamed into your mess hall kitchen as we speak. I was instructed to tell you that it's all compliments of General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey."

"Yes, _sir_!"

"Where is Dr. Weir?"

"In her office."

Caldwell nodded to the two women and walked toward the staircase leading to the upper balcony.

"Reporting for reassignment, Colonel Sheppard," Laura Cadman said saluting.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant. I hope you'll be staying, _permanently_ this time," Sheppard said saluting back and smiling.

"Yes, sir."

"If you promise to go right to the infirmary, you're dismissed."

"_Thank you,_ sir" Laura answered, already halfway to the transporter.

With a polite clearing of her throat, Lindsey Novak held out the large pink and white flowered gift bag she was carrying. "Dr. Weir's mother thanks you for giving her this opportunity to be a part of her daughter's wedding day."

Sheppard carefully took the ribbon-bedecked bag and grinned, "You're the best, Novak."

"Uh, Colonel, where should I go?"

"Lorne's in the mess hall kitchen," he answered as he checked another item off on the tablet screen.

* * *

Laura Cadman was known as a brave Marine officer but at that moment, standing in the doorway of the infirmary, she was petrified. The last time she'd been here was to collect her belongings and go back to Earth again, leaving behind the one person in two galaxies she adored. As she watched Carson Beckett moving through the place that was his very special kingdom she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be back in Atlantis. Like so many of her special friends, it was home now.

She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Carson," she said softly.

Startled, he whipped around, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Laura?"

"Yeah, it's me. Surprise."

It only took a few seconds for the shock to wear off then Carson's arms went around her in a bear hug that took her breath away. To her delighted surprise, his mouth found hers in an equally welcoming kiss.

The other people in the infirmary, two nurses, Dr. Tim Weber and two patients, broke into hearty applause.

Ending the kiss, Carson turned to his colleagues and patients and bowed. "Thank you for the encouragement." Feeling the flush creeping up his face and noticing how bright red Laura's was becoming, he took her hand. "I'll be in ma office if anyone needs me."

As they exited, there were friendly snickers and giggles.

* * *

The mess hall kitchen was crowded with personnel. Their center of attention was a four-layer high wrapped pallet that was being carefully dismantled to growing exclamations.

"I don't _believe_ this. All we wanted was a few cases of good champagne for the wedding toast. Instead we get this," Ken Rogers, head chef for the Atlantis kitchen, exclaimed in awe.

Turning his attention from his radio to Lt. Rogers, Major Evan Marcus Lorne grinned, "There's another pallet coming…now."

Three feet away a beam-down shaft of light deposited another multi-tiered pallet in the room.

After the light dissipated, everyone in the room simply froze in place. "I think you're going to need to revise your menu, Lieutenant," Lorne laughed.

From the doorway, Lindsey Novak said, "Do you know how to make Lobster Newburg, chef? If not, there's a special recipe book included with the food items."

"Doctor Novak. What a nice surprise," Lorne said in as casual a voice as he could manage. He watched Lindsey closely as she primly made her way into the room and stood opposite him. He saw one of those quirky smiles he'd come to know very well begin on her usually serious face. When the simple smile ramped up several notches to the one he knew from their private times together, he had trouble keeping his thoughts and another part of his anatomy under control.

Lindsey let the smile extend to her voice, "Nice to see you again too, Major. Can I help with the unloading?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We can use all the help we can get, Doctor," Lorne purred smoothly as he sidled up beside the brilliant scientist.

* * *

Friday before The Wedding:

With a big smile, Teyla checked off all the items John had listed under the heading 'flowers' on his computer tablet. Looking over the sample flower pieces again that were carefully arranged on the lab table she said, "All of you in the Botany Department have done a wonderful job, Dr. Parrish. Elizabeth's bridal wreath is especially lovely."

"Thank you. We enjoyed the challenge. We want the very best for our Dr. Weir on her wedding day," Donald Parrish responded heartily.

"Do you have enough people to help with the decorating in the gate room and the mess hall?" Teyla asked Katie Brown.

"More than enough, including the Athosians Celena 'volunteered'," Katie laughed.

Teyla snickered softly, "Yes, our dear Celena has always been quite _persuasive_. It is why Dr. Zelenka has found her so fascinating since the epidemic."

Dr. Parrish laughed heartily, "Radek loves her cooking too much."

There were laughs all around then Kate Heightmeyer picked up one of the small nosegays of mixed flowers. "May I, Dr. Parrish?"

"Of course."

Kate brought the arrangement with its varied shades of purple to her nose and inhaled deeply. "That's heaven." Turning to Teyla she asked, "What's next?"

Checking the computer screen, she answered, "The clothier on Manaria. Thank you again, Dr. Parrish. I will bring you your dress, Katie, as soon as we return," she said over her shoulder as she and Kate left the lab.

* * *

As she and Teyla walked along the hallway toward the transporter, Kate giggled happily. "When I suggested to Elizabeth that everyone needed a day off, I envisioned casual do-whatever-you-want recreation. When she told me about the wedding, I was very concerned."

"But why? A wedding is an occasion for great joy and celebration, the joining of two people in love and commitment to share their lives together."

"Yes, but it's also a very formal event on our world. People dress up and do things in a certain way."

"I have not heard anyone complain. In fact, the people in Atlantis seem to be truly enjoying all the preparations."

"They are, and I'm thrilled! _This_ is what we've needed after all the fear and grief."

"What color dress did you choose, Kate?" Teyla asked just as the transporter doors opened.

* * *

The powerful and unexpected reverb from the first notes of Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_ noticeably rattled the stained glass windows in the gate room. The day shift crew in the main control room didn't react at first. Only when the next series of notes, at an even higher decibel range, vibrated through the floor did they cover their ears. Unfortunately, that action didn't help the pain that found its way to their teeth.

Two things happened simultaneously as the bars of music crescendoed higher: the gate dialed signaling an incoming wormhole, and Dr. Tim Weber raced up the main stairs toward the control room where a newly-arrived Rodney McKay was fiddling with the sound equipment he'd been working on all morning.

At the first boom that hit just as he stepped through the gate, John Sheppard yelled, "What the hell is this crap?"

Beside him, Ronon cringed and looked pained, his sensitive hearing obviously not enjoying the excessive noise.

Sheppard was about to yell again when the music suddenly cut off. Looking up at the room where Weber and McKay were noticeably arguing with each other, he shouted, "McKay!"

"Are you going to yell at McKay again?"

"You bet I am!"

Taking the leather pouch from Sheppard's shoulder, Ronon said, "Fill me in later." He hurried up the staircase, ignoring the two men going the other way, and headed for Elizabeth's office with its closed door.

John could see that Tim Weber was fuming so he quickly stomped on McKay in hopes of ending the confrontation without bloodshed, from Weber or from him. "What the hell are you doing, McKay, trying to burst everyone's eardrums, _again_?"

"I was just testing the equipment, to make sure the music will be perfect for the wedding."

"It's a _wedding,_ not a snooty classical concert!"

"I only used that piece for a test. But, I was thinking, maybe some Mozart or Brahms."

"We already have our resident expert on pop music as our designated DJ. He's picked out everything we'll need for the ceremony and the reception. A little rock and roll. A little country. Some jazz and big band. Even a little disco and reggae for those who might enjoy those sounds. Right, Weber?"

His teeth tightly clenched, Tim answered, "The only classical music anyone will hear Sunday is _The Wedding March_, per Dr. Weir's orders." With one last glare at McKay he walked away, heading for the stairs.

"Stay away from the music, McKay. That's an order."

In his usual post-chastisement mumble, Rodney answered, "I'm not military."

"Don't tempt me to use the brig," John shot back.

A highly refined version of the McKay whine came through in his next words to John, "I need something to do. Everyone is involved with some part of this wedding, except me. Even Zelenka's doing something techie, the video and photography."

"Yeah, you're right." Sheppard thought of one possibility. There were six crates that had been part of the goodies from Earth that he'd put away for a different celebration. Weighing the possibilities, he knew McKay could make this project either spectacular or a disaster. John decided to take the chance. "Find Lorne and tell him I said to give you access to the armory where the special goods are stored. He'll know what I mean."

"Really? What is it? No, never mind, don't tell me," and he hurried off calling Major Lorne's name over his radio.

"I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life," John said to himself as Teyla came up beside him and kissed his cheek.

Handing him the computer tablet, Teyla said, "We're going to pick up the wedding finery."

"Have fun," he said over the sound of the redialing gate.

"We will," Kate smiled and followed Teyla and two burly Marines dressed in simple Athosian clothing through the fully engaged gate.

* * *

Chuck liked sharing lunch with Evelina. It gave him the chance to stare into her limpid argent eyes for long periods of time. The young Ancient woman, the only survivor of the Tria's crew, had been discovered hiding in the city only a few weeks ago. From the first moment he saw her, he was in love.

"Why are we filling these little pieces of cloth with this food you call rice?" Evelina asked as her fingers nimbly tied a thin piece of lavender ribbon around the neck of a rice-filled lace pouch in a neat bow.

"It's a symbol of fertility in my culture. We throw the rice at the new husband and wife to wish them good luck in having a family."

"Dr. Weir and her mate Ronon have done quite well with their fertility without the aid of any rice."

Evelina's gently suggestive laugh caused Chuck to drop the delicate green pouch he was filling. "Yes, well. It's another fun way of celebrating on our planet." He watched her silently for a few seconds then said, "You're very different from the Ancients we've heard about, and the ones from the Tria. You know how to laugh."

The sparkling eyes looked at him questioningly then she explained, "My people have…_had_ lost so much of the joy of life because of the war with the Wraith. I miss them but I am also happy to be here with your people. Despite the danger you face each day, your people enjoy laughing and loving and playing."

Chuck stared some more, taking in the sweet sincerity the young woman gave off so naturally. After a few seconds he noticed she was staring at the two people who had just entered the mess hall and were getting food and drinks from one of the serving tables. They both watched as Dr. Weir and Ronon Dex sat at a table in a quiet corner of the mess hall.

"That pouch Ronon's carrying must be the fresh intelligence reports from the Genii. According to the scuttlebutt, we may be going on some new raids with them soon."

"As long as the raids are after the wedding," Evelina said quietly. With one last look at Ronon and Elizabeth, she went back to filling the rice bundles and tying the ribbons.

"I'm sure they will be." Chuck stood up. "I have to get back to the control room. Would you like to have dinner tonight then go see this week's movie?"

"Yes, thank you."

Grinning happily, Chuck said, "I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

Elizabeth finished skimming through the sheaf of papers from the pouch. "It looks like the Wraith are spending more and more time fighting each other than they are culling worlds."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." She repacked the pouch than picked up her sandwich and took another bite. Noting Ronon's silence, she asked, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"The Wraith and what they might be up to."

"Not sure yet."

Elizabeth put down her sandwich and leaned forward on the table. "Okay, what's on your mind? You've been very distracted for the last three days."

Ronon folded his hands tightly in front of him and leaned forward until they were staring directly at each other. "Sheppard is having another bed brought into his room so I can stay there the night before the wedding. He said I can't see you until the ceremony on Sunday."

"It's one of our customs. Actually, more of a superstition. Luckily, it's only one night."

"I don't sleep well alone anymore, Elizabeth."

She saw a distantly familiar sadness in his eyes and made a quick decision. "If you promise to be out of our room by 0800 so I can prepare with Teyla…"

A huge grin brightened Ronon's face. "I promise."

* * *

Saturday before The Wedding:

The city of Atlantis gate room had already been transformed into a wedding chapel. Thick garlands of dried botanicals and fresh greenery were draped along every railing, balcony overhang and the low walls on either side of the main staircase as well as across each stained glass window. Along with the bright colors, were strong hints of spices and aromatic herbs native to the Pegasus Galaxy.

It wasn't often Steven Caldwell let his military-disciplined curiosity out of its box. As he stood on the balcony overlooking the stargate, his long-suppressed interest in cultural anthropology replaced his usual status as senior military officer in Atlantis.

The small group in front of the gate, Sheppard, Weir and Dex, waited patiently while the chevrons activated and set in place. He considered it appropriate that those three, the expedition leader, her military commander and the native son of the race of people they were expecting, should be there to welcome these new allies to the city for the first time. His curiosity came from what he'd heard about the Satedans and their culture.

Once the wormhole was established, there was silence and no activity, prompting everyone on the balcony on either side of him to collectively hold their breaths. Steven expected one of the people on the floor below to react but they simply stood there. When a distinctive throb of sound came through the wormhole along with two smartly dressed military men playing drums, the collective breath was released.

Another pair of drummers stepped through increasing the volume of the compelling rhythm they were beating out. They were quickly followed by a dozen civilian men and women playing an assortment of hand-held instruments. The pleasantly fluid music spoke of friendship and peace, as opposed to a strident beat of war.

While the musicians arranged themselves in rows on either side of the gate room, twenty men and women carrying baskets of varying sizes and shapes entered. Bowing to the three Atlanteans, they split off and stood in front of the still-serenading musicians.

Right behind them were three military pennant carriers. With no wind, the pennants lay slackly folded along the poles. Steven would make it a point to find out what devices of Satedan culture were depicted on the banners. The images would help to confirm or deny the Earth cultural connections he suspected for these people.

A growing subtle change in the tone of the music was met with low-voiced comments from various spectators. In the next breath, a raven-haired woman dressed in richly embroidered and tooled white leather garments came through. Behind her were three more Satedan's, two women carrying long, flat bundles resembling garment bags and a man carrying an intricately carved flat wooden case.

Steven heard Teyla's unusually animated voice speaking to Kate Heightmeyer, "That is Marita Tenmur, the new leader of the Satedan people. She is wearing the chieftain's torque, as Ronon suspected she might. It is known as The Torque of the Three to symbolize the three original tribes that comprise the Satedan race."

"She's beautiful! And her hair! The man holding the chest has the same wide streak of white in his hair as she does," Kate commented excitedly.

"That is her nephew, Bract Adair, the one who saved Elizabeth and Ronon's lives on Delavan. They are the only survivors of their family."

"I saw him in action on the last Genii raid. That scar on his face is for real and you don't want him as an enemy," Marc Lorne stated emphatically.

"He saved your neck I heard when you forgot to duck on that last raid," Lindsey teased.

"Right," Lorne said slowly and let the topic drop.

When the music finally faded, all eyes turned to the tableau on the gate room floor. Steven rested his arms on the balcony railing and leaned forward hoping to get a closer look at the exotic-looking woman who had commanded everyone's attention since she'd stepped through the stargate.

XoX

In the tradition of all diplomatic welcomes of one leader to another that Elizabeth had participated in during her career, she stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's an honor to have you in Atlantis, Chieftain. The Satedan people are most welcome here."

Marita took the offered hand and shook it warmly. "Thank you, Dr. Weir. It is our honor to be a part of this happy occasion. Please accept these offerings of food and drink to add to the celebration. We, and more of our people who will arrive tomorrow, will also be bringing the joy of song and dance for you and our dear Ronon on your bonding day."

To everyone's surprise, Ronon stepped forward and respectfully bowed to Marita. "Your presence alone is a great blessing to my mate and me, Chieftain."

With a rippling laugh that reached to the balcony, Marita answered, "Spoken like a true warrior-knight, Ronon Dex."

Flushed with pride and happiness, Elizabeth turned to Sheppard, "John."

John Sheppard flashed his most charming smile at Marita and offered her his arm. "If you'll follow me, Chieftain, we have a welcoming lunch prepared for you. Your people can drop off their gifts in our kitchen. I'm looking forward to sampling some of those homemade Satedan brews Ronon's told me so much about."

"Ronon has told me a great deal about _you_, Colonel Sheppard. I see he didn't exaggerate," Marita answered, taking his arm and flirting back openly.

XoX

As the large grouping below broke up, Steven made a personal decision he had long-ago thought would never be a part of his life ain. He left the slowly disbanding group on the balcony and hurried to the transporter wanting to get to the mess hall before the Satedans arrived.

Katie Brown clapped her hands joyously. "This is so wonderful, Rodney! Along with all the Athosians, Genii, Belsans, Belkans, Manarians, Delavans, Taranins and the kids from 677 coming tomorrow, there will be all these Satedans. What a special surprise for Ronon and Elizabeth!"

Letting go of Katie's waist that he'd been holding surreptitiously in the three-deep crowd at the railing, Rodney said, "Do you think there'll be enough food for all of us?"

Rolling her eyes, Katie pulled at his sleeve. "Let's go have some lunch."

* * *

Steven could still hear the raucous sounds of the small and very intoxicated group of post-rehearsal celebrants as he made his way down the hallway from the mess hall. When he'd seen Marita Tenmur finally detach herself from the tight group of Atlanteans and Satedans who had been claiming her attention all day, he took his opportunity to finally talk to her one on one.

The beginning of winter made the air far too cold to go outside the city at night without an extra layer of clothing so he wasn't surprised to find the Satedan woman staring out at the ocean through one of the clear glass doors.

"Chieftain?"

She slowly turned to him and with a warm smile said, "My given name is Marita, Colonel."

Smiling back, Caldwell said, "Mine is Steven." There were a few seconds of awkward silence before he remembered what he wanted to say next. "Your marriage ceremony is quite beautiful. I'm looking forward to tomorrow when we can do it all for real."

"I am too. That ceremony has been a part of Satedan tradition for thousands of years. There have been little things changed as our world became more modern but the words and actions used to bind the man and the woman are still the same."

A sudden explosion of laughter rolled down the hallway then subsided. "I hope that little party breaks up soon or the people involved will be too hung over to make it to the wedding," Steven said sternly.

Marita noted the strong military stance of his words. "I intend to send my Satedan children to their beds very soon. Can you do the same for your Atlanteans?"

"The military ones, yes. The civilians…?"

"If we work together, I think we can do it. Don't you agree, Steven?"

The intimate softness in Marita's voice brought a long-forgotten emotion to the surface and Steven smiled again. "Before we send all our little chicks to bed, would you like to go for a stroll around the city, Marita?"

"I would like that very much," and she took his offered arm.

* * *

Sunday: The Wedding

"Stop fidgeting, Ronon," John Sheppard demanded as he finished attaching the simple diamond and platinum tie pin to the narrow right lapel of his best friend's new uniform. He had never been clothes-conscious, preferring jeans and t-shirts to anything the least bit dressy, including his Air Force uniform, but he couldn't help admiring the black and silver-grey dress uniform the Satedans had made for Ronon. "Nice piece of jewelry."

"It belonged to Andrew Weir, Elizabeth's father. Mrs. Weir wanted me to have it."

"You really have those Weir women charmed," John teased. Picking up the white rosebud boutonniere, he pinned it just below the silver insignia on the wide-angled left lapel.

"Don't cover the new rank insignia."

"I didn't. Does it come with an upgraded version of the tattoo?"

"Probably."

Laughing, John said, "You've been awfully cranky this morning. You'd think you were getting married, or something."

"Very funny." When John stepped back, Ronon moved his arms and shoulders, getting the new uniform jacket more comfortably settled on his body. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Trust me. You and Elizabeth are going to be married today and _nothing's_ going to stop it. You still have an hour, so chill." Reluctantly slipping on the navy blue sport jacket he planned on wearing for as short a time as possible that day, he asked, "So what else was in that gift bag from Mrs. Weir?"

"Some personal clothing for Elizabeth, an IOU for baby things when the time comes and the wedding things."

"Speaking of wedding things, you understand what you need to do when it's time to throw the garter?"

"Another one of your Earth wedding superstitions," Ronon snorted.

"Humor me. I've already arranged with Elizabeth for Teyla to catch the bouquet."

"Just do it."

"What?"

"Marry Teyla."

"It's complicated."

"This is the second time for me. It's not that hard when you love the woman."

"You're better at taking risks than I am. All kinds. This is _really_ a conversation for another time and place, okay?"

"You're such a chicken shit, Sheppard."

"Very colorful language from a groom on his wedding day."

Ronon grunted. "What time is it?"

"Six minutes later than the last time you asked."

"I can't stay cooped up in this room anymore. I need to walk," and Ronon headed for the door.

Following close behind, John said, "I know just the place."

* * *

Teyla placed the thick ring of white rosebuds on Elizabeth's head. She secured the back with several large hairpins while Elizabeth did the top and sides. When the wreath was snugly in place, Teyla smoothed the large lavender lace bow and steamers that cascaded down the back of Elizabeth's pale green dress. The whisper-soft material of the floor-length gown moved delicately as the taller woman turned away from the dresser mirror and faced her maid of honor.

"You are beautiful, Elizabeth," Teyla said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded in barely a whisper.

Since the moment she'd slipped out of her deep, restful sleep just before dawn, her mind had been a rapid kaleidoscope of memories. Ronon was already awake and smiling down at her. They had made love lingeringly the night before, knowing how frantic the next day would be. Smiling back at him, she had gotten out of bed, put on her heavy robe and opened the sliding door to the balcony. The air was cold and still as she waited for him to join her. Holding her close against him in the doorway, his steady exhales had created warm clouds across her cheek as they watched the sun rise on their wedding day.

Each memory that had surfaced since then was vivid and overflowing with emotional nuances that she felt as clearly now as she had when the events originally happened. All the good and bad that had clashed and competed and overlapped in their world from the moment they had met, struggled for balance in her mind. Fingering _The Lovers' Prayer_ bracelet on her wrist brought the chaos into focus as her heart fully took the reins.

"When Ronon first told me the story of _The Lovers' Prayer_, I cried. I was wearing the green dress he loves so much and we had already exchanged our private vows. It was just the two of us, and from that moment on Delavan, I've always felt married to him. I never really expected to be a wife and have children in my very structured life back on Earth. Instead, here I am, in the middle of a very dangerous galaxy, pregnant with twins and about to marry an alien warrior, _again_, this time in front of all the gods and several hundred people! My mother even sent me all that fancy underwear to go with my gown, so I guess this is for real," Elizabeth laughed tearfully.

Laughing with her, Teyla added, "And do not forget the very sexy negligee for your wedding night!"

Elizabeth stepped back a pace and looked at Teyla. "I'm so happy to have you as my best friend and maid of honor, Teyla. I hope it won't be too long before we celebrate your marriage to John."

Teyla's eyes looked away from Elizabeth and her voice became guarded, "I wish…" Taking a deep breath she looked back at Elizabeth. "I had hoped that one day John would trust life as strongly as Ronon does. The night after the two of you were rescued, I asked him to promise me that if anything were to happen, he would not leave me alone in this life. He gave the promise but I wish now that I had not asked."

After a moment's thoughtfulness, Elizabeth frowned. "John has always been very good at convoluted rationalizations. It's that damn Mensa mind of his."

"I have considered becoming pregnant to force the issue, but it would destroy the trust between us."

"You're probably right. Just know that you will always have Ronon and me to turn to no matter what you decide."

"I am very grateful that both of you are my good friends."

Without another word, the women hugged each other tightly. Smiling again, Teyla picked up the two bouquets from the dresser and handed Elizabeth hers.

Smoothing the lavender lace streamers, Elizabeth took it and laughed, "It's almost time. I think we should walk around outside before we really start crying and ruin our makeup."

* * *

John Sheppard was slouched down in a chair at the head of a cloth-covered, flower-decorated table. Since Colonel Caldwell was nowhere in sight, he was senior ranking officer and had taken full advantage of that fact. He'd been disappointed when Ronon rejected his plan for a bachelor party but this was turning out almost as good. Just about every male in the Atlantis expedition, military and civilian, and from the _Daedalus_ had found his way into the mess hall trying to kill time until the big ceremony began at noon.

He looked around the usually utilitarian sweep of space that had been transformed into a reception hall. Everything he and his fellow Atlanteans had diligently worked on over the last three weeks had come together so well, even he was amazed.

John's stomach suddenly rumbled, set off by the enticing smells coming from the mess hall kitchen. He was looking forward to the huge buffet with its wide variety of tastes that came with celebrating the joyous event his two closest friends would be experiencing. How good he felt was being greatly enhanced by how special everything looked and smelled.

His military 2IC, Marc Lorne, was in the center of the laughing group of men standing in the open area in front of the main table. John had been deeply amused by the steady flow of conversation among the guys, from women, to ships, to the latest off-world operations, and back again to women. The primary topic of conversation, women, along with the sweet scent of his pink rosebud boutonniere that had been tickling his nose since he left his room reminded him how anxious he was to see Teyla and spend this special day with her. They usually had so little time to be together and just be happy.

Sudden movement from the kitchen caught his attention. Ken Rogers and four of his staff were entering the main room, carefully carrying a seven-tier extravaganza of a wedding cake, intricately decorated in the lavender and green colors Elizabeth had chosen. He couldn't help laughing at the sudden silence that spread through the room. What made it even funnier was the tiny Athosian woman supervising the five tall, husky Earth men. He knew from past experience with Celena, that the guys were more afraid of her than they were of the Wraith. When the cake had been safely lowered to the side display table next to the bridal party table, sound and movement resumed.

Taking advantage of his seniority among the military men, Marc Lorne said, "The cake's beautiful, Celena. You did a great job!" A proud smile appeared on the Athosian woman's face so Lorne quickly added, "Now can we have some more potent drinks? There's all that good stuff from the _Daedalus_ and the homemade brews the Satedans brought."

The wrathful expression that transformed Celena's usually maternal face was a very bad sign, especially when Chuck's camera flashed. She glared at him then turned to the crowd of Earth males. "What and how much you boys have to drink _after_ the ceremony are of your own choosing. _But_ I will not allow _anyone_ to profane Dr. Weir's beautiful wedding." With one last icy sweep of the room, she went back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, guys. I tried," Lorne said resignedly.

There were scattered blips of laughter then the group settled into a low hum of conversation. Feeling the need to play his set role, John Sheppard lazily got up from his comfortable chair and joined them.

XoX

From his vantage point across the room where he'd been observing Sheppard's revised version of his bachelor party, Ronon smiled. These people were his friends and comrades, and he couldn't imagine not being a part of the life he'd found here.

Carson Beckett stepped into his peripheral line of sight and said, "A little nervous are ya, son?"

"Just impatient, Doc."

Carson sighed deeply. "It's not easy finding the kind of love you and Elizabeth have. I'm very happy for ya. In fact, I've decided to ask Laura to marry me. Today would be the perfect time. That way she'll be too overcome with shock to say no," he ended with a laugh.

"Cadman would be a fool to say 'no' to you."

"Thank you for the kind words, Ronon."

Steven Caldwell's voice boomed out from the doorway, "Time to go, gentlemen!"

* * *

Radek Zelenka made one last adjustment to the video camera he'd placed in the open area behind the inactive stargate. The view screen confirmed a perfect panorama of the staircase that would soon be the center of attention. Along with the dozen men and women who would be taking still photographs throughout the day, he had set up a network of video cams here and in the mess hall. He had made sure no moment of this special day would go unrecorded.

Satisfied that everything was in place and functioning properly, Radek joined Celena in the crowd lined up on the right side of the aisle in front of the stargate. When he saw the Satedan chieftain and her nephew exit the transporter followed by Ronon and John, he took Celena's hand tightly in his. He smiled lovingly at the stunning, grey-haired Athosian woman who had come into his solitary scientific life so belatedly.

When Ronon and John were in position on the right side of the stargate with Marita and Bract at the center, a deep, expectant hush fell over the packed gate room. The soft sound of a Celtic tin whistle came through the PA system and everyone's eyes moved to the top of the main staircase.

Only Ronon heard the sharp intake of breath from John as Teyla began her measured walk down the staircase. The beautiful Athosian woman's honey-brown hair and tawny skin seemed to glow from the vivid reflection of her aqua gown and the soft pink of the flowers she carried. She wasn't the bride today, but to John she was the most important person in the room. She took her place opposite him in front of the gate. The smiles they exchanged carried words only they understood.

The tin whistle faded into the first strains of _The Wedding March_. Again, all eyes turned to the top of the staircase. This time it was Ronon who reacted. His heart pounded at the sight of Elizabeth slowly coming down the stairs on Colonel Caldwell's arm. Despite all they had experienced together, as co-workers, friends, lovers and mates, his passion for her was as fresh and deep and exciting as the first time they'd smiled at each other. At the gate, Elizabeth removed her arm from the colonel's and stood beside Ronon. After handing her bouquet to Teyla, she entwined her arm with his and smiled into his deeply loving green eyes.

Once Steven had taken his place beside her, Marita began the ritual. "It is my great honor to preside over this True Bonding ceremony uniting two people from two very different worlds into the one life they will share for all eternity." Turning to Ronon, she asked, "You are Ronon Dex of Sateda?"

Proudly, Ronon answered, "I am."

Smiling at Elizabeth, Marita asked her the question, "You are Elizabeth Weir of Earth?"

Solemnly, Elizabeth answered, "I am."

Bract stepped forward and held out the richly polished wooden case. Marita lifted the lid and took out an open-ended circlet of matte-polished metal. Holding it out in front of her, she explained, "This Family Torque is a gift from the entire Satedan community. It was forged from a single band of metal to symbolize that your two separate beings are now united into one."

Ronon and Elizabeth each placed a hand on the end of the torque nearest them as they had been instructed.

Marita continued, "The open end of the torque allows the events of the world to flow in and out of your life together. Your names are engraved at either end of the strong cord, with the space in between to record the names of your children and grandchildren as the future blesses your family."

Ronon took the torque and placed it around Elizabeth's neck, letting his hands rest lightly at the base of her throat. His deep, resonant voice was heard clearly around the room, "According to Satedan law, you are now the keeper of my heart, my life and my future, and, most of all, the keeper of our family, Elizabeth. I pledge my strength, my love and my total fidelity to you in this life and into eternity."

Elizabeth covered Ronon's hands with hers, feeling the combined warmth that their bodies were emitting. The strong voice that she was known for came through in the deeply emotional words she spoke, "It is my great honor and joy to be chosen as your true bonded mate and as the mother of your children, Ronon. I accept your pledge and freely give my own to you with love and total fidelity in this life and into eternity."

In the breathless silence following Elizabeth's final word, random incidents of choked-off tears popped up around the gate room floor and from the balconies.

Into that silence, Steven Caldwell stepped forward, taking Marita's place in front of Ronon and Elizabeth. His voice tinged with the gentlest of laughter, Steven said, "I understand our custom of exchanging rings was already done. It's left to me, as the representative of Earth, to formalize your vows by announcing that you are now publicly husband and wife." Looking directly at Ronon, Steven ordered, "You may kiss the bride."

Ronon's arms wrapped around Elizabeth's body as her arms circled his neck. Their kiss began quietly. As it lengthened without a seeming end, the crowd began clapping, the couple's total absorption in each other obvious. The familiar sound of Earth whistles started then merged with the raucous notes of Satedan music from a group that had assembled at the top of the staircase.

Something about the multiple levels of sound finally broke through, and the newlyweds sheepishly looked around them. Laughing and hugging, they smiled for the roomful of people. There was no embarrassment, only total joy that they had expressed their love so openly in public.

"Why don't we get the first dance over with now," John recommended. "Then you can go back to the kissing."

More applause and whistles greeted John's suggestion. Elizabeth and Ronon immediately recognized the first notes of _The Lovers' Prayer_ as the music drifted down the stairs. The aisle became a dance floor as the crowd moved back.

His right arm circled Elizabeth's waist and Ronon held up his left hand. "Trust me, I won't step on your toes," he grinned.

Remembering how adamant he had always been about not learning how to dance, she asked bewildered, "Who…?" Her new husband tenderly kissed her and tightened his hold around her body. In response, she rested her left hand on his shoulder and entwined the fingers of her right hand with his. Smiling at the special gift he was giving her, she said, "Share the music with me, my love." Her body began to move in slow rhythm with his sure steps.

At the top of the stairs the music swelled as a woman began to sing in the Satedan language. In tandem with her words, the Satedan man beside her recited the lyrics in English.

_Kind Ancestors, I thank you for showing me the path_

_That brought me to my new love._

_I was so alone and bereft in this solitary world. _

_Now I know true joy unbound. _

The open area quickly filled as more and more couples joined the bride and groom. Earth-origin dance steps shared the haunting melody with the more intricate and formal Satedan dance form. Off-world shyness of Genii and Athosian and other visitors simply melted away as the intimacy of the occasion spread. Warm and cool ripples of color from the dancers' varied wedding finery magnified the beauty of sound and movement. Layers of emotion expanded in the large room as each couple brought their individual narratives and ardor from their personal histories to their public dance.

XoX

Chuck held Evelina very carefully, not sure how she would react to this kind of closeness. She was an Ancient, after all, so different and so alien to this time and place.

"Did you like the ceremony?" he asked.

"It was quite beautiful. I am very glad I am here with you, Chuck," she said softly. Her feet stopped moving and she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

His voice husky, he responded, "I'm very glad you're here with _me_, Evelina."

As their feet resumed moving, Chuck held her closer in his arms. Her smile in response was brighter than he had ever hoped for from her.

XoX

When Rodney was close enough, he made a beeline for the balcony door and opened it a crack. He knew he was being an obsessive ass, but he did it anyway. His part in this day was the grand finale and it _had _to be perfect. "You don't think it's going to snow, do you?"

Hands on hips, an exasperated Katie Brown responded, "The sky is clear and beautiful, Rodney. What makes you think it's going to snow?"

"Clear and blue can turn to a treacherous blizzard in the blink of an eye this time of year," he said sticking his head out into the frigid breeze coming in from the ocean.

Taking matters into her own hands, Katie pulled Rodney back into the gate room and closed the door. "It's not going to snow. Your plans will work out fine. And can we _please_ just enjoy this dance?"

Looking around at the couples who were commenting on the sudden cold air in the room, Rodney cleared his throat self-consciously. Turning his attention back to Katie, he saw that telling look he'd become used to, the one that said she wanted him to pay attention to her. He would have ignored it as he did all too often, but the sad disappointment that had made its way into her voice pricked his conscience.

Resuming the dance position he'd carelessly abandoned, he smiled at Katie. "Yes, we should dance."

As he proudly led her back into the thick of the dance crowd, Katie whispered, "Thank you."

XoX

Bract Adair watched his military comrades, including Ronon's old friend Solen Sincha, head to the transporter. Their destination was the Atlantis mess hall where the stash of Satedan and Earth potables were stockpiled. His direct involvement with the True Bonding ceremony had brought on a vastly different mood from his usual intensely reserved detachment. The happiness his fellow Satedan Ronon had found here was very special and he was tempted to see if there were any other women like Elizabeth in the city of the ancestors.

After rejoining the remnants of his people on Belsa, he'd had a few flings with some free-spirited and willing women. Though the sex had been good enough to assuage his immediate needs, none of the women were interested enough to take the relationship any further. Even his family ties to a chieftain didn't overcome the way he looked and he acknowledged that honestly.

Skirting the edge of the crowd, he suddenly heard a trill of laughter that brought shivers to his life-hardened body. Finding the source of the sound, he saw a woman he had noticed often since they'd arrived yesterday. At dinner the night before, he had been taken by her delicate, fair beauty and the soothing sound of her voice as he'd listened to her make conversation with everyone. What had struck him most was the naturally direct way she had looked at him and made meaningful conversation. He knew he might be misinterpreting her interest in him, but there was no harm in trying.

With what he hoped was a relaxed friendly smile, Bract went up to her and asked, "Would you care to dance, Dr. Heightmeyer?"

"Thank you, Mr. Adair. Unfortunately, I don't know your Satedan dance steps."

"I will teach you," and he held out his hand to her.

When Kate accepted his hand with a warm smile and moved onto the dance floor with him, Bract knew he had made the right choice.

XoX

_Generous Ancestors, within the overburdened_

_Harshness of the life my love and I face, _

_I ask you to grant sweet laughter to _

_Our simple times together._

XoX

Marc Lorne was very glad he'd stayed sober today. So far, anyway. Holding Lindsey tightly against him in this public forum was a treat they had never been able to savor before. The long stretches of days and weeks between her visits to Atlantis were getting harder to accept. The dangers each of them faced in their jobs didn't help either. His thoughts made him hold her tighter. He wasn't surprised when she responded in kind.

The old chestnut 'opposites attract' fit them perfectly. He still questioned why a brilliant scientist like her was so head over heels in love with a career Air Force jerk like him. When he'd asked her that question once, she said it was the same reason why a gorgeous man like him had the hots for a prim, proper and very boring genius like her – karma.

He laughed lightly and looked around the tight crowd of dancers in the gate room. A few feet away he saw Kate Heightmeyer hesitantly moving in the careful steps her Satedan partner was taking her through. The real surprise was who the man was who was openly smiling at their resident psychiatrist.

"I'll be damned," Marc said under his breath.

"I hope not. I have plans for you later, flyboy," Lindsey purred in that confidently suggestive voice she'd acquired over the months they'd been seeing each other.

"Look over there, Lindsey."

Her eyes followed his and she smiled. "This place is really a hot bed of opposites attracting. I wonder if Kate and that Satedan will be next."

"If she's lucky, they will be," Marc grinned.

"No, if _he's_ lucky," and she turned his face back to her, planting a very aggressive kiss on his very eager mouth.

XoX

Radek hadn't danced with a woman in many years. Back home in Prague he'd been too busy and too focused on his studies and research and teaching to go outside the university community. As much as he loved his family, their life-choices had left him very skittish about personal commitments.

That he was dancing with Celena, the Athosian woman who had cared for him during the epidemic last spring, was his great happiness today. In the beginning, his rational mind had brushed off his unusual feelings for her by reminding him that she was one of those seemingly universe-wide earth-mother souls. She had devotedly cared for all the Atlanteans who had succumbed to what the Pegasus Galaxy natives knew as a simple childhood disease. Thanks to Teyla, Celena and the Athosians from the mainland camp, there had been no fatalities.

It was after the sickness had passed that he found himself using every excuse possible to go to the mainland to see her. He would regularly accompany Carson on his medical rounds of the village. During those visits he had been able to expand his appreciation of Athosian cooking. Even more, he had learned first hand how strong and resilient all Athosian women were in the face of repeated loss and grief.

Celena rarely displayed her personal emotions in public, but today she had allowed several large tears to escape, during the ceremony and now, as she listened to the words of _The Lovers' Prayer_. Radek understood that the joy of the day had brought back memories of the husband, children and grandchildren she had lost over the years.

"Laska, Celena?"

"Always, Radek."

The moment deepened as they continued dancing.

XoX

Steven Caldwell couldn't decide what color Marita's eyes truly were. In full light, such as the gate room was bathed in now, they were bright aubergine, fresh and dewy from the morning mists. Last night, as they walked arm in arm through the softly lit corridors of the city, her eyes had gleamed in a rich indigo, mysterious and with a definite hint of the smoldering woman he had sensed behind the outward trappings of her office.

His ex-wife had told him what she'd missed most as their marriage collapsed was the loving poet he had been before the military had changed him. It wasn't until many years later that he'd admitted to himself that he was the one who had changed, willingly and callously. His military career had been only the excuse.

He liked power and strength, especially in a woman. Elizabeth Weir exuded both and he'd tentatively expressed his interest last year. He'd been annoyed when it became obvious she'd chosen the enigmatic Satedan warrior instead of someone from her own world. Now that his work and life had become so entangled with the Pegasus Galaxy did he understand why she was drawn into a totally different life. Since he'd laid eyes on Marita yesterday, he found his mind and heart rushing headlong into the same choice.

Marita fit comfortably in his arms as they danced. His chin had drifted closer as they moved, enjoying the softness of her ebony hair on his skin. Mesmerized by the music, he was startled when her naturally commanding voice intruded.

"How long will you be in Pegasus, Steven?"

"Another two weeks. Then my orders are to do a sweep of the Asuran planet before heading back to Earth."

"Since Belsa has a stargate, I would like you to come and visit. We could use your expertise and advice on our relocation and rebuilding for Sateda."

Unable to hold back a teasing laugh, he asked, "Is that the only reason you want me there?"

She laughed deeply and answered, "No."

That one single word opened an alternate road of possibilities for the Colonel Steven Caldwell he had rediscovered since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy. In communicable silence, they danced as closely as the lovers each knew they would soon become.

XoX

_Fruitful Ancestors, we rejoice in_

_Your wondrous gift of passion_

_That heals and brings forth life. _

_My lover and I have tasted deeply,_

_And await the precious aftermath. _

XoX

John knew he needed to make a full commitment to his life here. It was the choice he'd avoided for so long it was as stale as a bottle of beer left open during a coronal mass ejection. But stale didn't apply to this. Someone's life was at the heart of this particular choice, if he dared to take that one final step.

If it was only his life, the choice would be so easy. He'd been tempting that nasty fate repeatedly since he stepped through the stargate. The 'lost in hyperspace on a hive ship' not long ago had brought him a step closer to making the choice as did the forced return to Earth. But something he couldn't explain always kept his usually glib mouth in silent mode when it came to finalizing his feelings for Teyla.

"John?" she asked, pulling at the necktie she knew he wanted desperately to discard.

In time with his feet stepping to the music, his eyes refocused and he smiled at her. "Sorry. My mind was just wandering."

"Your mind has been wandering a great deal lately. You would think we were the ones getting married." Despite the laughter in the words, as soon as she said them, Teyla knew they were a mistake. She immediately sensed the turning inward and confusion John had been exhibiting for many weeks. If she did not know better, she would suspect there was another woman on his mind.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, Teyla Emmagan?"

"Yes, several times."

"Good. I didn't want to forget it, because you are. Very beautiful." The charming, boyish grin seemed to freeze on his face as he searched for something else to say.

In a softly intimate voice, Teyla said, "I love you, John Sheppard."

John saw his lover's words confirmed in her soft brown eyes. He let himself become lost in the warmth and pulled her closer in his arms. If he was really smart, he would take that final step before this day ended.

XoX

Carson Beckett's brain was nagging him mercilessly, _'Say the words, Beckett, here, now while she's in a perfect romantic mood'_. "Laura?" his cotton-filled mouth said in a panicky haze.

"Yes, Carson?" Laura Cadman mumbled into his suit jacket, her feet barely moving to the heady, romantic music.

"Twas a beautiful ceremony, don't ya think?"

"Yes, very beautiful. Elizabeth is very lucky."

"So, I wonder who'll be next."

Laura reluctantly lifted her head and looked at him confused. "Next?"

"To be married," he half-stammered.

"That's easy – the colonel and Teyla."

"Ya think so?"

Laura carefully scanned the room, noticing the many pairings, some established, some very new. "Yup. They would've been married and Teyla very pregnant already, if it wasn't for the Wraith and the Genii and the Asurans."

The exhilaration he'd felt only moments ago slowly deflated at the reminder of the reality they lived in here in the Pegasus Galaxy. "I get the point, luv."

Her forehead crinkled into very familiar worry lines and she asked, "Is something wrong, Carson? Your voice has sounded funny since we woke up this morning?"

"I'm just happy to be with ya again, Laura."

"Carson, I _promise_ I'll never leave you. Not ever." Ignoring the flow of people around them, Laura kissed him full on the lips.

The kiss was warm and sweetly soothing to Carson's nerves. Taking control of his growing impatience, he sighed. They had the whole day still ahead of them. He would find the right time and place to propose before it was over.

XoX

_All-powerful Ancestors, we beg _

_A special blessing._

_That when our time on_

_This earth is done, _

_We be allowed to enter eternity together. _

XoX

When Ronon heard the last verse of _The Lovers' Prayer_ begin, he opened his eyes and looked down at his new wife. He watched her beautiful face that rested against his shoulder. At that moment he truly believed and trusted and accepted all that she had given freely and with unconditional love since he'd come here. The unusually deep emotions were about to overwhelm him, so he looked away into the crowd of dancers swirling around them.

Seeing the kiss between the Doc and Cadman reminded him of what he'd wanted to talk to her about since before the ceremony. "Elizabeth."

She looked up at him and said, "Yes, Ronon?"

Noticing that her turned-up face was a little pale and sleepy-eyed he became concerned. "You look tired."

"It's been a long day, and there are still so many wedding rituals ahead."

"And the dancing." He grinned then moved to the subject he wanted to ask about, "I understand you have an arrangement with Sheppard about the bouquet and Teyla."

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten."

"Would you choose somebody else if I asked?"

"Who and why?"

"The Doc is going to ask Cadman to marry him. He's very nervous about it. If she caught your bouquet it would make it easier for him."

Elizabeth smiled. "I think it can be arranged."

Before he could thank her, Elizabeth swayed and started to go limp in his arms. "Elizabeth!"

"Just a little dizzy," she reassured him despite her shortness of breath. "Take me over to the stairs so I can sit down."

Holding her tightly, Ronon guided Elizabeth to the first wall section at the bottom of the staircase. He sat beside her and had her lean against him. In addition to the paler than usual coloring, a light sheen of perspiration had broken out on her skin.

"I'll have someone get Beckett for you," he said anxiously.

"I'm just hungry and thirsty. As soon as the music ends, we'll go to the mess hall."

His anxiety level rising, Ronon was about to pick Elizabeth up and carry her to the infirmary when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth," Evelina said softly and took both the older woman's hands in hers.

Ronon felt his wife's body gradually become steady and strong again as the young Ancient woman knelt on the step, her eyes closed in deep connection with Elizabeth. He reminded himself that she was one of the rare Ancient healers, an empath who had been instrumental in healing the disability he'd been left with after the first Genii/Satedan raid last summer. Her ability was a secret only he and Elizabeth knew. That she was using it to help the woman who had befriended her was a gift he would never forget.

Fully recovered from the fainting spell, Elizabeth sat up straight and breathed deeply. "Thank you, Evelina."

The young woman smiled happily. "Your son and daughter are fine, in case you are wondering."

Elizabeth and Ronon exchanged looks. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course. They have your gifts, Ronon. The ones you were born with, and the ones you gained with the gene therapy."

Ronon gave an abrupt laugh. "That's not a good mix in my case."

"A boy _and_ a girl? And they're both healthy?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Healthy and perfect and as beautiful in body and spirit as their parents."

Seeing the ethereally happy look on Elizabeth's face, Ronon hugged her. "It's time for some food and water, Mrs. Dex."

Elizabeth smiled and stood up. Taking her husband's arm, they started for the transporter.

When Ronon looked back, Evelina had already melted into the crowd in the gate room.

* * *

The very loud notes of the 50's rock and roll song faded in the gate room as the enthusiastic dancers shouted and whistled and caught their breaths. The Earth men's jackets and ties had been discarded hours ago. Even Steven Caldwell had chosen the kicked-back casual look so that he fit in easily with his own people and the comfortably attired off-world guests.

Smiling, Steven walked up to a foolishly grinning John Sheppard. "Nice wedding toast, Sheppard."

"Thanks, sir. It _has been_ one hell of a party, hasn't it?"

Letting a generous edge of humor through, Steven said, "If I ever decide to marry again, I hope you'll be available as the wedding planner."

John laughed heartily as he looked over at Teyla who was in the group of women gathering in front of the stargate. "I couldn't have done it without my team – Teyla, Kate, Katie and Lindsey."

"Don't forget Celena and her double chocolate mousse cake."

John laughed even louder, the very pleasant alcohol buzz making him a little too at ease. There was a brief silence that he felt compelled to break. "The chieftain is quite a dancer, and so are you."

"Yes, she is." Rank having its privilege, Steven left his response at that.

XoX

Carson saw Elizabeth take her place in front of the crowd of single women. Turning to Laura, he lightly pushed her forward. "Go on, luv. Elizabeth's about ready to toss her bouquet."

"Are you sure you're okay, Carson?"

"I've had a wee too much to drink, but I'm fine. I just need some air. You go catch that bouquet. I'll be right outside," and he kissed her cheek enthusiastically.

"Okay."

As soon as Laura found a place at the front of the crowd, Carson slipped out to the balcony. For the hundredth time that day he mentally repeated the proposal he'd composed.

XoX

Elizabeth looked over the faces of all the women waiting expectantly, some familiar and some newly made friends. When she saw the one face she wanted, she memorized Laura Cadman's placement in the crowd, turned her back and, with a little prayer, tossed the white rosebud bouquet she'd carried all day over her left shoulder.

Quickly turning around again, she saw the mixed pairs of hands reaching as the bouquet sailed straight for the target she'd aimed for. Almost as if she knew, Laura moved out of the laughing group and raised her hands a little higher than the others, easily catching the dense weight of flowers tightly in both hands. A cheer went up among the women followed by loud whistling from the men across the packed room.

* * *

Tears welling in her eyes, Laura hurried out to the balcony. "Carson! I caught it!" When there was no answering response, she walked further along the balcony, thinking he had gone for a short walk to clear his head. Her search became frantic when there was no sight or sound of him.

"Carson!" she screamed across the water and up to the sky.

* * *

The joyful wedding atmosphere had disappeared among the small group in the control room.

Radek looked up from the console. "We have scanned the entire area around the city for miles. There is no sign of Carson."

Caldwell added, "Hermoid's scans from the _Daedalus_ confirm the same. He's simply disappeared."

"That's impossible! Search again!" Sheppard demanded.

Laura's sobs became louder at the intensity of her commanding officer's raised voice. Teyla wrapped her arms around the young woman comfortingly.

His professional position clashing harshly against his long friendship with the missing physician, Rodney explained in an unusually calm voice, "We've set the equipment for continuous sweeps that will sound an alert if there's anything – or anyone out there." Into the heavy silence, he sadly suggested, "We should cancel the fireworks."

"No," Elizabeth announced simply. "With everything we've been through this past year, all of us need to have this special day end well. Tomorrow will be soon enough for new fear and grief." She looked from one face to another. The nods of agreement were unanimous.

"The Doc wouldn't want it any other way," Ronon added.

Elizabeth turned to Chuck. "Put me through on the PA." In her best expedition leader voice, Elizabeth Weir Dex said, "Ronon and I want to thank all of you for sharing this special day with us. As a surprise treat, Rodney McKay and Marc Lorne have set up a fireworks show on the western pier. Please join us there at sunset."

After the PA connection was closed, Elizabeth gripped Ronon's hand tightly in hers and turned to her companions. "I don't know who did this or why but I somehow know Carson's alive out there. Whatever it takes, we'll find him and bring him home. Agreed?"

Again, the nods were unanimous.


End file.
